1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional printing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Three-dimensional printing devices for printing three-dimensional printed objects by curing a resin material and successively depositing layers of the resin material each having a predetermined cross-sectional shape have been known in the art.
A three-dimensional printing device of this type includes a printing head having a nozzle for discharging the resin material, and a stage for holding the discharged resin material thereon. Layers of the resin material are successively deposited on the stage. The printing head and the stage are configured so as to be movable relative to each other. The printing head moves, as necessary, relative to the stage while discharging the resin material, thus depositing a layer of the resin material having a predetermined cross-sectional shape on the stage or on an already-cured resin material. Three-dimensional printing devices configured so that the printing head is set unmovable and the stage is movable in the X-axis direction, the Y-axis direction and the Z-axis direction have been known in the art. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-280354 discloses a three-dimensional printing device in which the printing head is configured so as to be movable in the X-axis direction and the Y-axis direction, and the stage is configured so as to be movable in the Z-axis direction.
Now, layers of the resin material are deposited upward, and if a three-dimensional printed object to be printed has a projecting portion projecting in the horizontal direction, such a projecting portion, when printed with no countermeasures, will bend downward by its own weight. Therefore, when printing a three-dimensional printed object 100 having a projecting portion 102, a support member 104 needs to be printed, in addition to the three-dimensional printed object 100, underneath the projecting portion 102 for supporting the projecting portion 102, as shown in FIG. 18. However, the support member 104 is a member unnecessary for the completed three-dimensional printed object 100. The support member 104 needs to be removed after the three-dimensional printed object 100 is printed. Therefore, the conventional three-dimensional printing device requires an operation of removing the support member 104, and produces a wasted resin material.
Since tubes, cables, and the like, for supplying the material are attached to the printing head, a three-dimensional printing device in which the printing head is moved requires a large margin space around the printing head so that the tubes, cables, and the like, will not interfere with other members. There is also a need to bundle cables together by using a cover member covering the cables. Thus, a conventional three-dimensional printing device tends to have a complicated structure and a large size.